


1 Unread Notification

by HappyHour



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Caught watching Porn in Public, Dick Pics, M/M, Other, Sexting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: Sometimes you just plain forget to put the phone/datapad on mute.





	1 Unread Notification

As Jazz had reminded him, Prowl did not need to be at this meeting. But with Bumblebee having hinted at something odd having happened during the last Decepticon attack, and new info had come up, he felt compelled to be there, lest Prime would do something brash.

Tonight was supposed to be an evening spent privately with Jazz, in the comfort of their shared suite, with the wide berth and had the added benefit of being soundproof, a necessity for any Praxian, not so many vibrations in the air. 

And he and Jazz could find more uses for it as well.

The meeting was a bit more casual than Prowl would have liked, with Red Alert even relaxing just a tad as he delivered some information from the humans about the latest attack, an attack on some information network that had been concurrent with the Decepticon attack. These kind of diversions were not that common, so it had been overlooked at first.

Prowl’s datapad pinged a new notification. He hadn’t silenced it. No one seemed to notice, as it wasn’t the only distraction in the room. Prowl picked it up and saw that the message was from Jazz.

A simple picture. Jazz stretching with his bumper prominent and his legs parted and hips tilted up, a perfect position were they alone in Prowl’s room as they had planned.

Prowl tilted the datapad in such way that no one else could look at it, keeping the messaging app open so that Jazz would see that Prowl was active, but he wasn’t about to answer. He knew Jazz well enough that he could tease him that way. Even though another, just as erotic, image appeared, he listened to Ironhide putting his opinion on the first attack, a bit colorful but accurate.

Jazz had forgone the poses and now came the goods. Hips tilted even further up, but the difference was that the interface covers were now open, spike erect and the valve bare, already glistening. Even the edges of the valve covers was glistening as well, indicating that Jazz had tried some semblance of self-control.

As Jazz was now showing a vibrator pressed against his outer node Prowl had to put the datapad down as Ironhide had asked him for an input on the Decepticon deployment during the fight.

It went on for few minutes, with everyone agreeing that Soundwave’s absence in the fight was most suspect, even though Rumble and Frenzy had been around during the fight, that coupled with the attack on the computer network seemed to indicate that the Decepticons were after something specific and the fight was a diversion.

As Prowl could finally relax again, he turned back to the datapad, which had been pinging several times while he had been active at the meeting. With a slight smirk, wondering just how Jazz had escalated matters, picturing that vibrator deep in his valve, Prowl turned it on.

He had not anticipated what came next. A loud buzzing noise that second later became muffled, followed by a moan that could not be mistaken for anything else or from anyone else. Prowl slammed the datapad down on the table but it only served to muffle the sound by very little and Prowl could still hear Jazz moaning his name, so he immediately picked it up and turned it off.

And he looked up at the others, and saw everyone else paying far more attention to him than when he had given his assessment just moments before.

“Well, now we know why Jazz wasn’t at this meeting.” Mirage muttered.


End file.
